Not All Miracles Are Impossible
by Cezille07
Summary: Years after a good marriage with Elena, Zick contemplates on whether he had really lived out the dreams he had once only wished for…to find that a more wonderful miracle was on its way.
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Miracles Are Impossible**

_Cezille07_

Years after a good marriage with Elena, Zick contemplates on whether he had really lived out the dreams he had once only wished for…to find that a more wonderful miracle was on its way.

Note to readers: This story has slash content.

Disclaimer: Trivia question, who created Monster Allergy? I'll save you the trip to Wikipedia. For sure, it's not me. It was Alessandro Barbucci, Katja Centomo, Francesco Artibani, and Barbara Canepa.

------

Chapter 1.

So this was what frozen meat felt like. The snow was building even on the windows, half-covering it with frost and little white flakes. He was sure he wouldn't be able to open the door later on. He had to get out of the house now, while he can, to see Elena.

Being with her taught him a valuable thing. Not all miracles are impossible. They had one child to prove that. The mere act of procreation was a miracle. Getting her to the bed was another. Marrying her was the third. Buying the ring, preparing everything...those were miracles. He got through them with no trouble.

The trouble was, those weren't the miracles he was hoping for. Walking along the slippery sidewalks, he could see a not-too-faraway house sitting in the middle of a quiet street, where the _true_ love of his life was perhaps waiting. He blinked for a moment. It was just a bit of snow in his eye, he forced himself to think, but the effort was painstaking. He couldn't resist the thought—Teddy was the one who was always there. Teddy was his real best friend. Teddy was his older brother, his mentor, his idol. Teddy was everything to him.

He shook his head violently. Just go to the school for Emitha, stop by the office for Elena, and go back home. Live on with his custom life. Forget Teddy. No, no, not the last part, he could never do the last errand. He could never forget Teddy.

That day, he decided to change his routine. He strode by the large house as casually as he could, trying to peer in through the frosted windows with difficulty as he passed by. No signs of life. He hung his head. His only attempt to break the monotony of daily life, down the frozen drain.

Then a snowball hit the back of his head, fairly shaking him. He spun.

"Zick! Snowball fight!" hailed Teddy from behind a nearby tree.

His yellow head was covered by a thick cap, as was his hands in gloves and the rest of his body in two layers of jackets. Zick couldn't sustain his blank expression as he beheld the object of his fascination. "Not all miracles are impossible," he thought again. He smiled. A real one, perhaps the first real one after all these years with Elena. He stooped to gather some snow in his bare hands and posed to throw them at his fellow Tamer. "I missed this," he said breathlessly.

Teddy was confused—with either the snowball or the statement. "What do you mean? We can always meet at the Armory."

Zick smiled again. He ran for cover behind another tree and let out a ceaseless laughter.

------

A/N: Emitha is my original character; she's Zick and Elena's daughter. You can find out more about her when I publish "The Endless Dream", a sequel to "Ten Years". (The story "Monsters in The Closet" by Jaeh includes Zeph, another of my OC's, Emitha's younger brother.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not All Miracles Are Impossible**

_Cezille07_

A snowball fight for a reunion—Zick thought he was already lucky! But what if lightning does "strike the same place twice"?

------

Chapter 2.

Both tired and resigned on the white snow beneath them, Zick chanced a quick glance at Teddy with "It's been long a while, huh?"

Teddy said nothing, and Zick swallowed that pang of disappointment. "I have to get going now. Elena and Emitha are waiting for me." _I'm sure you aren't_, he added quickly in thought, lest he let himself believe there could actually be hope.

There are no miracles. Everything happens by man's hand. By Teddy's hand, he would never doubt again....

"Yes, I'll get going," he repeated, starting to rise to his feet when a force pulled him back down.

"Wait, I wanted—I wanted to..." began Teddy.

"What?" Zick didn't want keep staring. Everything was perfect. If he stayed any longer, he would never be able to leave.

He watched Teddy roll back his sleeve to reveal he was still wearing those wristbands on both arms. He removed the one on his right and slipped it on Zick. "Remembrance," Teddy winked.

Zick wasn't able to move for the next few moments, stunned by the motion. "I don't know what to give back," he mumbled rather incoherently.

"Nah, doesn't matter," Teddy shook his head. He got up and gave Zick a bear hug and whispered, "Well, good luck, Zick."

"Th-thanks...." His eyes filled with a warm liquid he didn't want Teddy to see. He hugged on tighter. "B-bye, Teddy."

"C'mon Zick, don't say that like we won't be friends anymore!"

_But we aren't! I chose a life with no options! I'm stuck! Not even you can pull me back out._ Zick sighed. _I've got things to do. Vows to keep. A family to raise. I've got Elena, and she's a wonderful friend and wife and all, but she's not you. I want a life with you. Looks like I made the wrong choice, didn't I?_

Teddy gave him a firm pat on the back. "Listen, I'll be here. And you'll be where you need to be. And if you need me, you know where to run."

Zick sighed again, this time allowing that warm liquid to overflow. _I'll never stop thinking about you, about this moment. _

But how many times had he said never in the past five minutes? Wasn't he just saying "Not all miracles are impossible?"

They really aren't.

With his family, now, he pictured what life could have been if he made different choices. Maybe the thing about not having something was that you learn to treasure it more. Maybe if he had chosen what looked like just a crazy impulse back then, he wouldn't realize it was this momentous to stand alone in a crowd of familiar people and feel estranged. They 'loved' him, and at the same time sensed he was always looking for something more, something else. He shook his head, not realizing he was feeling that wristband under the right sleeve of his coat. _If you need me, you know where to run._

He stopped walking, drawing curious looks from Elena and Emitha.

"Zick, you okay?"

"What's wrong, dad?"

He looked into their eyes and chuckled inside. He was in the wrong place. He needed to be somewhere else. "I'll just run back for something," he excused himself hastily, nearly slipped on a semi-melted heap of ice on the road, and dashed off to a particular street they seldom ever passed after the marriage. Not for something—_someone_.

------


End file.
